


Meteor Showers

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr:</p><p>"Imagine your OTP enjoying a night of stargazing. Things are going well, and romantic, they start to kiss/make out and a storm hits. But instead of seeking shelter from the rain they make love under the night sky not caring if they’re drenched. They’re just caught up in the moment of passion itself, the heated air of summer only provides a good reason to enjoy it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Showers

*CLUNK*  As Engineer finally managed to get the ladder set properly against the shingles of their house’s roof, Pyro nearly _danced_ with joy.  They’d waited so long for it, so many days, to finally get their best friend to agree to do something _lovely_ like constellation-spotting with them.  They loved astronomy: those little pinpricks of light in the night shone to them like diamonds, and the lines that were always drawn in between those stars to mark the constellations were almost visible to them whenever they looked up at a particularly clear night’s sky.

“‘m not real sure, pardner… they predicted rain t’night-”

“Phhhth thrrrrrsssh nuuuu khmmmmth hmmmn shhhhth!” (But there’s no cloud in sight!), Pyro protested, causing the Texan to smile gently and pat their shoulder, spreading sudden bursts of warmth throughout the masked figure’s body from where the other man’s hand touched.

“Awrighty then… but don’t yeh complain if’n yeh git soaked - or if’n we ain’t see no star at all.  ...Right…”, the man then muttered, turning his attention back to the ladder and giving it a light shake to see whether it stood stably or not: when it didn’t budge, he turned to Pyro with a broad grin on his face and nodded.  “She’s standin’.  After yew, li’l buddy.”

“Hhh, mmmh nnnth mmmthmmm…” (Hey, I’m not little…), Pyro said mirthfully, sighing softly as they made for the ladder and started to climb up slowly.  The only thing wrong with their sudden idea of stargazing was that it had to be done on the rooftop, to make sure that nothing obstructed their view.  Pyro had never been a fan of heights.  But they figured that with Engineer present by their side, they could manage the twenty foot climb without experiencing the paralyzing, gut-wrenching fear they felt at the prospect of climbing a rickety wooden ladder.  Especially when, once they were halfway up, Engineer grabbed the rungs of the ladder below them and climbed up just as slowly as he was.  “...Hhmm shhrrrrrhh…” (...I’m sorry…), Pyro sighed out, fully trusting it to be spoken too softly and unable to be heard by the engineer over the creaking of the ladder underneath their feet, but the older Texan surprised them yet again, as he always did.

“Pahro, y’ain’t gotta be sorry none, ah know y’ain’t real big on heights… but if’n yeh wanna see stars t’night, ‘s up here that yeh gotta be, not down there.  Now c’mon, pardner, we ain’t gon’ be seein’ a whole lot from on this ‘ere ladder.”  Pyro chuckled softly and climbed the rest of the way up, tentatively setting a booted foot on the roof shingles before finding that the tarred surface was sturdy enough to bear their weight without any problem, after which the masked figure patiently waited for their friend to join them: Engineer, surprisingly enough, first placed a basket over the edge before pushing himself up further onto the roof, grinning and raising his goggles.  “Well, here we are…”

“Vhhhthshh hnnn thhh phhhsshhhkhhhth?” (What’s in the basket?), Pyro asked softly, being rewarded for their question by Engineer chuckling and opening the basket to pull out four cold beers and a thick woollen blanket for them to sit on.

“Jus’ a li’l somethin’ tuh make sure we kin enjoy t’night even if’n there ain’t gon’ be a star in sight.  Now, uh, gotta ask, buddy… yew want a straw, or are yeh gon’ take tha’ there mask of fer once?  It’s dark, ain’t no one gonna see…”  With a soft, melodious sigh that got warped by the gas mask Pyro always wore, they mused that their best friend’s words were truthful: they were alone and the surroundings were so dark that they could only barely make out the edge of the roof and the handles of the ladder.  If anyone were to be here - which they weren’t, because the little wooden cabin lay in a remote corner of the company’s property, so remote Engineer had to drive them to the battlefield by truck each day - they wouldn’t be able to see them sitting, let alone see their face.  Slowly, they brought a hand up to the bottom of the mask and slowly peeled it off, the night’s air feeling refreshing on their face as they slowly revealed it.  Engineer smiled appreciatively.  “There yeh go… y’oughta show them good looks’a yers more often, Pahro, or yer scars ain’t never gon’ look better.”

“Thought you d-didn’t mind my scars, En-engie…”, the Pyro stammered, taking the offered beer bottle and putting it to their lips, taking a long draught from its contents.

“Ah don’t, ah don’t, but… well, yer face looks like it’s covered in flour, that’s how pale it is.”, the engineer said teasingly, which got the Pyro to blush mildly and shake their head.

“Oh, s-stop it, Engie-”

“Nearly glows in the dark, that’s how pale it is.”, the Texan continued to tease, causing Pyro to give a fake-offended groan and turn to the Engineer.

“You’re not being fair, E-engie - b-besides, _you’re_ one to talk, y-you never take off those goggles, I can _see_ where they sat.  Y-you’ve got more tan lines th-than a bikini model-”

“But ah look much purdier, don’t ah, pardner?”, Engineer said with a broad grin that somehow got the firestarter to blush profusely and laugh, not answering.  Taking their avoidance to mean that he wanted to watch the stars now, the Engineer sighed and leaned back a little as well,   “...Aw, ‘s a fine night an’ the stars ‘re bright-”

“A-and the moon’s up high s-shining its light…”, the Pyro added, grinning.  Sometimes the Engineer surprised them with his impromptu poetic words, showing that the man was _more_ than just science and cold calculation.  “...N-now, Engie, do you know the constellations?”

“Well, ah’m ashamed tuh admit it, but… ah were never real good at rememberin’ constellations.  Mah dad tried tuh teach me more often ‘n ah kin remember, but ah were always… _unint’rested_ back then.  Or jus’ too plum excited ‘bout mah dad visitin’, ‘cause it didn’t happen much…”

“Y-your dad served too, d-didn’t he?”, Pyro asked, their eyes fastening on their friend’s face, seeing the other man’s bright blues soften at the thought of his father.

“Yeah, he did.  Always told me ‘son, yew remember, study hard, work hard, an’ this ‘ere world’s gonna be nothin’ but open doors an’ smilin’ faces fer yew’.  He were right, too: with mah resume, ‘s no wonder comp’nies _threw ‘_ emselves at me.”

“C-could also be y-you really impressed the recruitment officers…”, Pyro teased, grinning their broadest and managing to get their friend to blush.

“Guess ah had that one comin’ fer teasin’ yeh earlier.  ...Well, ah guess ah did wink at a couple’a ladies an’ git some, uh, _extra consideration_ … but ah weren’t tryin’ tuh charm mah way intuh anythin’ but a job there, pardner-”

“I k-know.”, the Pyro admitted, blushing as well.  They had never hidden their attraction to the engineer, which had gotten them mercilessly teased by the rest of their team, but the Texan remained oblivious somehow, aside from some occasional teasing remarks and mentions that he considered them ‘handsome’ or ‘purdy’ or ‘good-lookin’’.  They had no idea if the Engineer genuinely meant it or whether he wanted to make them feel a little better for not responding to their attraction.  “...B-but you didn’t wink at m-miss Pauling.”

“If’n ah’d tried, ah wouldn’t be sittin’ here.  Her an’ her boss, the old lady… they’re _wolverine mean_ an’ _damn good_ at their jobs.  They offered me th’opportunity tuh work without restraints an’... that’s what got me convinced.”  Pyro found themselves laughing and looking their friend over.

“For me, it was… they came looking for m-me too, offered me… a way _out_ -”

“Outteh whut, buddy?”, Engineer asked, and Pyro suddenly bit their lip softly.

“...O-out of _sight_ and _mind_.  I d-did bad things, Engie… b-bad, _wicked_ an’ _wrong_ t-things… burnt more than just bridges…”, they admitted, looking away, turning their attention back to the night’s sky with a soft sigh and an even softer-spoken: “L-let’s just… the stars are lovely…”    For the longest time, the two sat in silence on the roof until Pyro looked at their friend again and noticed how the engineer looked nowhere near as relaxed as he had before.  He had his bottle of beer in his hands, but he was looking at it intently, as if trying to find the right words for bringing something up to Pyro, and that made the firestarter wonder whether they’d upset their friend before by shutting down on him.  “...D-do you want me to… tell you about the constellations?”, they offered, seemingly startling the Texan out of his train of thoughts - soon enough, however, the man smiled their way again broadly and nodded.

“Ah’d love that, buddy.”  Instantly, Pyro scooted closer to their friend and pointed up at the night’s sky.

“T-that there… s-see those three s-stars just over the horizon, that are _almost_ on one line?  T-that’s Orion.  The Hunter.  T-the Egyptians used th-that constellation to c-configure the burial py-pyramids in the Valley of Kings.  T-the Gizeh pyramids.  O-oh, and that one...r-right next to it, t-that’s the Unicorn.  I don’t know why it’s called the Unicorn but…”

“An’ that one?”, Engineer asked, pointing overhead at a couple of stars, prompting a sigh from Pyro.

“I… don’t think that’s a constellation…”, they admitted, smiling at the Engineer as they lay back on the blanket.  “M-maybe you can name it-”

“Well then…”  The engineer lay back on the blanket as well, folding his hands behind his head and pointing at the few stars that he’d indicated before.  “...that’ll be the Sentry!”  Pyro couldn’t help it, they laughed softly and nodded.

“I c-can see the tripod… a-any other ones you s-see?”

“Well, tha’ one… yeh see, with tha’ twinklin’ star?”, he said, brushing up closer to Pyro so he could point out the ‘constellation’ he meant to them, “...That’s gotta be the Dispenser.  If’n yeh look real closely, yeh kin see tha’ li’l wisp of a cloud’a medigas comin’ from it...  An’ that group’a stars over there, ah’m callin’ that one the Fireplace.”  Pyro grinned in the dark, turning to look at their friend to see him have his eyes closed for a moment, smiling broadly and looking as alluring as ever to them, causing the usually masked figure to sigh softly and turn their attention back to the night’s sky just in time to see a streak of fire.

“Oh!”, they gasped, looking intently at the darkness overhead, waiting with breathless anticipation… they could have imagined it, of course, but their hearts filled with hope… and then, another thin stripe of fire coursed through the sky overhead and they grinned, excitedly nudging the Engineer with an elbow.  “I-it’s _shooting stars!_ Engie, look ha-hard and make a wish!”  In their head, the Pyro subconsciously made a wish of their own, the same wish they’d been harboring ever since Engineer had asked them to come live in his house...

_‘Please, please, let Engineer say that he likes me like I like him… let Engineer say that he loves me like I love him… let this be the start of something for us… please, stars, please, bring us together...’_

As the masked figure kept reiterating the thought in their head, their eyes were fastened on the display overhead, because clearly the two streaks of fire they’d seen before were more than just a matter of luck: four or five more fiery trails blazed across the night’s sky, and the Engineer chuckled softly when he noticed each one before turning to the pyro.

“...Yew made a wish too?”

“Y-yeah!”, they said, blushing softly.  Engineer was still laying close to them, so close their noses almost touched when they looked at each other… so close that all Pyro could see, all they could focus on, was the brilliant blue of the Texan’s eyes that seemed to be littered with stars of a different kind, stars they wouldn’t mind making wishes on either.  “...B-but I can’t tell you or it won’t c-come true, Engie-”

“Yeh wanna know mah wish, Pahro?”, the engineer offered, and the pyro vehemently shook their head.

“N-no - I mean, yes, I d-do wanna know, but you can’t tell me o-or it won’t come true!”  Chuckling, the southerner shook his head, closing his eyes for a second before looking intently at Pyro again, who felt their throat go dry at the way their friend now looked at them.

“...Ah think, fer this wish, ah gotta say it fer it tuh come true, Pahro.  ‘s Not yer average wish… an’ darn it, if’n ah don’t tell yeh _now_ there ain’t never gonna be a time jus’ like this, jus _right_ like this…”  One of the engineer’s hands moved to Pyro’s shoulder, not just patting it but resting their, spreading a warmth far greater than ever before through the firestarter’s body.

“E-e-engie, what…?”, Pyro asked softly.  They could feel their cheeks heating up instantly, a blush flaring up like the meteors had done before.  This… this was wishful thinking, wasn’t it?  This was too perfect, too _like what they’d been wishing for_ … it couldn’t be real...

“Pahro, ah were wishin’ fer courage.  Courage tuh do what ah’ve been wantin’ tuh do ever since yeh came out ‘ere tuh live with me.”

“Y-you don’t need more courage, Engie-”, Pyro started, intending to say that the Texan was just about the most courageous, strong and handsome man they had ever met, but then their lips pressed together longingly and wishful thinking turned to reality in a heartbeat.  Pyro wasted no time in reciprocating, their hand moving up to rest on the back of Engineer’s head to hold him close while their lips parted and their mouths opened just a little to allow them to properly appreciate one another for the very first time.  Pyro’s mind reeled at the onslaught of sensations: the way Engineer tasted of beer and hot dogs and _home_ and _security_ , the scent of grease and metal lingering in his clothes together with the faintest whiff of a scintillating fragrance that they knew to be the man’s cologne, the feeling of the man’s slightly dry lips and the texture of his tongue as it swirled around their own… the sensation of being pressed tightly against the man’s overalls-clad body that felt at once inviting and unyielding…  As they parted again, breathing a little harder, Pyro looked the man they’d loved for so long over longingly.

“E-engie, maybe… maybe you should know my wish too-”

“ _Ah know_ , Pahro, sugar… ah know, ah could tell from the way yeh kissed me back.  B-but tell me - it’s like mah own wish, yeh gotta say it fer it t’come true.”  Looking into his eyes, Pyro felt more secure and more cherished than they’d ever felt before, which prompted them to speak softly and without hesitation.

“I w-wished for you to say that you love me like I love you, Engie… for tonight to be the start of something… to bring us together.  I w-want us to be together, Engie.  N-not just be friends.  Be more, be _e-everything_.”  The Engineer nodded and kissed them again, reverently but not without the same fire as before, this time embracing the pyro even more tightly and allowing them to wrap their own arms around his form and pull him into their own body.  When they parted once more, the engineer’s blue eyes sparkled mischievously, more than stars visible in their depths.

“Mmm, well, ah think tha’ old superstition’s plum wrong, Pahro, sugar.  Some wishes, yeh _gotta_ say.  Some wishes, yeh _can’t_ keep fer yerself.  ...Ah love yew, Pahro, an’ ah want t’night tuh be the start ‘f somethin’ _wonderful_ fer the both’a us.  An’ ah wanna be t’gether with yew too.”

“ _Engie…_ ”, Pyro whispered, feeling ablaze with emotion and somewhat innocent need.  They’d always lived their life so secluded, so far away from others… they knew about love, but not about the _other_ side of love.  Their longing for Engineer had been from the heart, purely from the heart, but now something more was kindled inside of them, something that somehow went hand in hand with that deep love that had had them feeling skittish all the time.  “E-engie, what’s… I feel… I _want_ -”, they stammered helplessly, and the Texan grinned, nodding.

“Ah know, sugar.  Y’ain’t know it yet, huh?  Desire, ah mean.  Jus’... tell me what yeh want-”

“I-I want… to kiss you again.  A-and I want you _closer_ to me.  S-so close, I want you so close that you can never-  _Engie_ , this… ‘desire’, it scares me, it’s so _hot_ and so _hungry_ -”, they admitted, to which the older man gently kissed their forehead and then their lips again, lightly but longingly, stoking that hungry feeling inside of them even higher and provoking a whimper from Pyro.  “ _Engieee…_ h-how is this okay?  I want to… _do things_ … like touch you _everywhere_ and maybe k-kiss you everywhere too and _there’s this burning in my loins-”_

“Awh, Pahro, sugar… yeh kin touch me, an’ kiss me, anywhere an’ everywhere yew wanna, an’ ah’m gon’ do the same tuh yew, an’ that burnin’ in yer loins is gon’ feel _sweeter ‘n sugar an’ more beautiful than a meteor shower,_ dahlin’...”  Again, they kissed, and this time, the Engineer kept a tight grip on Pyro’s body as he rolled them over a little on the blanket so that the pyro was laying on top of him, gravity pressing them together even more tightly than they could manage before.  When they parted, both breathing heavily, the Texan shuddered softly when Pyro innocently wiggled a little in his hold to get more comfortable.  “Oh, _Pahro_ , ‘ve got such an _ache_ in mah body… ‘m achin’ fer yeh, sugar…”

“Y-yes, oh, me too _… oh Engie, it feels so good_ but it _burns_ at the same time, h-how… oh, _never mind_ …”  Finally, Pyro seemed to make up their mind - or rather, finally, their need won out of their desperate attempts to make sense of the burning urge they felt - and they leaned lower to French kiss the older man again, meanwhile very subtly rolling their hips into the engineer’s, causing them both to whimper into the kiss.  “Oh, _Engie, Engie…_ this ‘desire’, i-it’s _burning me up_ -  _Ahh, E-engineer…!_ ”  Pyro had meant to speak - or rather, whimper - softly to the man they longed for so fiercely, but the Texan’s lips danced over the exposed skin of their neck and they gasped out loudly, shivering unsubtly in the man’s hold.

“Mmmh, Pahro, y-yeh’re not th’only one, ah’m feelin’ on fire with need fer yew.  K-kin ah-”  Their friend had his fingers shakily close around the zipper of their suit, and Pyro nodded, still feeling unsure but knowing above all else that they _wanted_ their friend to unzip their suit and fulfill his earlier promise to just get his hands and his lips anywhere and everywhere he wanted...

“Oh god, y-yes please, Engie…”  They moved their own hands to the bandolier that usually carried their incendiary grenades, unfastening it so that their friend could pull the zipper all the way down, but as soon as they did so, the Texan pulled their hands away to his overalls, and Pyro blushed shyly, realizing that their friend of course would want them to remove _his_ clothing as well.  “I’m sorry, t-this is-”

“Don’t matter, Pahro… all that matters now ‘s that yeh _enjoy_ ev’ry darn _second’a_ this…”

“Oh, I am, I a _mmmmh…”_ , Pyro admitted, setting to work with subtly shaking hands to unfasten their friend’s overalls.  It took a few attempts to get their fingers to cooperate, especially with the way they still kissed the Engineer - it had long become unclear and unimportant who kissed who first - and the way the man underneath them seemed dead set on taking their suit off as slowly as he could manage.  “Engie, oh, _ohh Engie_ , it burns, it _burns so hot_...”, Pyro whimpered, unable to stop themselves from rolling their hips down again, provoking a loud groan from the man they were undressing - right at that time, however, the second strap of the man’s overalls loosened and Pyro could finally push the top half of it off, untucking the engineer’s shirt and starting to unbutton it without further prompting.  When the man pushed their unfastened suit slowly down their shoulders and arms, Pyro quickly slipped their arms out of their sleeves one by one to return to their previous endeavour, shivering with delight when the engineer used the time to very deliberately roll his hips up into their body, rubbing the irrefutable proof of his arousal right against their own nethers.  Instinct told Pyro it felt right that way, and they blushed, biting their lip to keep from moaning out their nickname for their friend yet again.

“I-it burns fer me, too, Pahro… oh, _sugar_ , y-yeh’re gon’ be feelin’ so good once all’a this clothin’s off’a us, ah’m gonna make yeh feel so _riiight…”_ , the southerner drawled out, his lips right next to Pyro’s ear, making them shudder; and then, just when the unmasked figure had unfastened the last button of the man’s shirt, the engineer started to kiss down their neck hungrily and Pyro gasped.

“ _Oh god, Engineeeeer…!_ ”  Their lips suddenly itched with yearning to return the favor, but, knowing they wouldn’t be able to do so just yet, they instead allowed their hands to slowly drag up the engineer’s torso, relishing in the feel of the light, downy hair on the man’s stomach and chest.  “Engie, _Eeengiiieee… “_

“Ahh, Pahro, a-ah’m glad y’enjoy this… oh, sugar, ah’m gonna make yeh feel _so right_ …”  Pyro meant to reply, but just as they wished to speak, they could feel a droplet of water hit their back, and then another, and another, and within mere seconds rain was pouring down on them and all around them.  “Oh, _darn_ …”, Engineer groaned, looking up at Pyro pleadingly, and the unmasked figure nodded.

“E-engie, I… still n-need-”

“Shouldn’t we oughta git inside, sugar?”, the Texan asked carefully - and whether it was the incredible heat that the man had inspired within them or the fact that the water felt _warm_ on their skin, but Pyro found themself shrugging and leaning over Engineer again, kissing down _his_ neck in return now that they finally had the chance.  Whatever the southerner had meant to say got turned into a long, drawn-out groan and a very demanding upward thrust of his hips.  “O-our clothes are gon’ git soaked, Pahro… yew sure-?”

“I’ve never been m-more sure, Engie… it’s _warm_ and _perfect_ up here, nobody will see us in this rain… a-and _I need you now…_ Engie, oh, _Engie_ , I need you so much it _hurts-_ ”  Quickly, the engineer rolled the both of them over yet again, this time reversing their positions so Pyro was left underneath his body, the man’s obviously uncomfortable arousal pressing _hard_ against their own hip and making fire seemingly sprout forth from that spot.

“I-if’n yeh’re sure, sugar… then ah’m fine with it too.  ‘s close as we are tuh heaven now, might ‘s well bring yeh th’rest’a the way, huh?”  The engineer nuzzled Pyro’s neck and shoulder gently before parting his lips and giving them a hickey, causing Pyro to once again gasp loudly and grind up against the man’s privates, which in turn got _him_ to gasp.  “A-ah, _yeah, sugar_ … this way, we ain’t gon’ need a lotta time fer us tuh git t’gether properly…”

“I need you, Engie, oh, I need you, I neeeeeeed you…”, Pyro nearly sang - yet it seemed their lover defied that need, instead slowly peeling up the shirt they wore underneath their flameproof suit.  His hands, which were already wet from the rain, felt warm and comfortable wherever they touched and however lightly they trailed over Pyro’s body - and when they finally managed to get the shirt off, looking up at the man whose shirt was still hanging open but which was starting to cling to his body, the firestarter groaned lightly and melodiously, feeling the ache in their heart increase tenfold seemingly.  “E-engie, you look so… s-so handsome, so _great_ -”

“So purfect fer yew tuh run yer hands all over?  Well, Pahro, ah feel th’same ‘bout yew… an’ that’s _jus’_ what ah’m gonna do… run mah hands all over yeh, feel ev’ry last inch of ya…”  His first touches were slow and tentative, however, rain-slick fingers caressing Pyro’s chest and making them sigh happily, especially when Engineer’s hand pressed over their heart lightly and lovingly.  But it didn’t take too long for the man’s fingertips to insipre a raging, consuming fire and become demanding more and more, and Pyro found themself shivering whenever those callous-covered digits smoothed over their chest or lightly circled their nipple.  Somewhat impatiently, they repeated the gestures on their lover, their hands moving lightly over the light hair on his chest that was getting matted down against his skin, provoking a soft hum from deep withing his throat: “Oh, _Pahro_ , y-yer hands feel so soft an’ slender… ahh, ‘s gonna feel so amazin’ later w-when ah show yeh _all’a me_ …”  In a distant corner of Pyro’s mind, they faintly wondered what their lover could mean, but then the needful fire, which had migrated from their heart to their loins, flared and with it came knowledge of lust and longing and arousal and _unison_ and they knew everything they needed to know.  It promoted them to let their fingers mimic what the Texan was doing, very gently pressing over the man’s heart and feeling his heartbeat for a second - Engineer looked down at them tenderly when they did so, making the mood sweet for just a second before both of them moved their hands over the other’s chest, both gasping ever so slightly and shivering under the other’s touch.  Pyro moved their hands up again soon, over the engineer’s shoulders and up to his neck to pull the man closer in order to kiss him heatedly, something that was answered with equal fire and need.  Once they were sure that their lover wasn’t pulling away again, Pyro moved their hands back to the man’s torso, this time slipping underneath his soaked shirt and paving pathways over his warm, wet back down to where his overalls were still held up by the man’s tool belt.  Pulling away from the kiss, they suddenly felt shy and a little unsure, looking up at the engineer, right into his deep blue eyes.

“C-can I - uh, I mean, can w-we…?”, they asked tentatively, and the man nodded as he slowly moved his legs to push off his shoes, which had the added benefit of rubbing their legs together and sending a _jolt_ of heat through Pyro’s body, causing them to moan loudly.  _“Oh god, Engie… ahhh…!”_

“Yew can, an’ yeh better take off yer own suit all th’way too, ‘s gon’ be easier fer later…”  He moved to sit next to Pyro for a minute, allowing the firestarter to unfasten his belt with shaky fingers and then, as soon as it was loose, to push off the cumbersome overalls, leaving the engineer in just his drenched shirt and his underwear that, wet as it already was from the rain, left _nothing_ to the imagination about how turned on the Texan was.  After that, it took them a moment to remember to take off their own clothing as well, pushing off their boots and then pushing down the fireproof suit, the inside of which was now dark from soaking up the rain.  Only when Engineer impatiently moved back to lay on top of them again, their now bare legs gently brushing together, did Pyro notice how incredibly _liberated_ they felt.  They knew that their own underwear was even flimsier a barrier than the southerner’s thick-woven cotton boxershorts, and when their lover ground his cloth-covered erection against the soaked fabric of their dark red underpants, Pyro whimpered loudly again.

“Engieeee, not f-fu- i-it’s not faiiiir… I want you… I n-need you… s-somehow closer, so much closer-”

“Y’need me inside’a yew, don’t’chu, Pahro?”, the Texan drawled out, leaning down as low as he could manage, pressing their entire bodies together from their lips down to their ankles, and the firestarter gasped and wrapped one of their legs around the sturdy lower limbs of the man.  It sounded right, so right, to Pyro, to have the man they loved physically inside of them, so close that parts of them _overlapped_ , and as such they groaned and breathlessly stammered a reply.

“Y-yes, oh, _yes, yes, Engie_ … n-need you _inside… d-deep..._ ”

“Yeh’re gittin’ me, but first…”, the southerner said, grinning down at his lover for maybe a split second before kissing them deeply, meanwhile allowing his hand to trail over their body, down their side to their underwear, his hand slipping inside and calloused fingers trailing teasingly lightly over their privates, causing the pyro to moan loudly into the kiss.  “Oh, _Pahro_ , yeh’re so eager fer me… ah could jus’ take y’over the edge right now-”

“N-no, Engie, I… s-should touch you too…”, the maskless and near-naked figure muttered, shaking and trying their hardest to get their privates pushed _harder_ against the engineer’s calloused digits to up the friction, but not managing it because the Engineer’s body pinned their own down too effectively.  “E-engie… please…”

“Yeh don’t need tuh touch me, Pahro, sugar… yeh jus’ need tuh enjoy this… oh, _sugar_ , jus’ feelin’ yeh makes me _hunger_ for yeh somethin’ fierce…”, the southerner admitted, his fingers lightly dancing over the heated flesh of Pyro’s privates, driving them to moan and wiggle their hips helplessly in an attempt to seek a more insistent, more pleasurable touch.  However, when Engineer started to grind his own erection, which was as good as bare now since the fabric of his drenched boxershorts felt just as wet and slick as the man’s skin did, against Pyro’s upper leg, the man’s touch became more insistent finally and Pyro started to gasp out the man’s name in time with the press of his fingers to their nethers.

“Ahh, _Engie, Engie, oh my sweet Engineer-_ ”

“R-reckon ah oughta git yeh all ready fer me, s-sugar…”, Engineer answered the question they hadn’t even posed yet, smiling down at them and pulling his hand back out of Pyro’s underpants before gently rolling off his lover again to take off his own boxers and allow the maskless figure to undress completely as well.  However, Pyro hesitated for a second, first allowing their eyes to rove over the engineer’s naked form, from his needful blue eyes to the quivering muscles in his lower legs and everything in between.  The man had a bit of a pot-belly, and he had many scars all over his body from their jobs, but he had never looked more perfect to them.  It prompted them to quickly shimmy out of the plain cotton underpants they still wore and then lightly lean into the man, kissing him deeply and slowly and pulling him down next to them onto the completely drenched blanket again.  Pyro’s fingers found their way to the Engineer’s now liberated length, and when they gently stroked it, tentatively, and the southerner gasped and moaned in the gentle rush of the rain, their touch grew all the more sure and needful.  The rain felt a little less warm now but it was far from their minds to voice it, instead focusing on the more important matter at hand.  Engineer allowed his hands to once again trail slowly over Pyro’s body, to their entrance, gently but insistently pressing the tip of one of his fingers inside of the firestarter, who groaned lightly.  “...A-ah know, it feels weird-”, the southerner started, but Pyro shook their head.

“It feels- _oh_ , it feels _wonderful_ … d-don’t stop…”  Slowly, their body seemed to open to the invading digit, and then to pull it in deeper in an attempt to satisfy their hunger.  Engineer took it slowly, however, pushing patiently along with the pull of Pyro’s body and then slowly withdrawing again, the callouses on his fingertip feeling like they were igniting parts of the inside of Pyro’s body just as they’d done to the exterior, flames of need dancing within the firestarter.  Slowly, the man’s touch grew demanding, each press of his finger faster, each exhale he gave shakier, and each moan Pyro uttered seemingly pressing him onwards and making the both of them bolder to the point where one finger became _two_ , providing a fullness within Pyro that had them gasping and pushing their head back against the wet wool of the blanket, their entire body quivering.  “ _Oh, E-en-engineer!  Mmmore, oh, more, oh d-don’t stop this… d-don’t ever, ever…”_

“Ah’m n-not intendin’ tuh stop… g-gonna give yeh somethin’ much better later… gonna give mahself all tuh yew…”, the engineer reacted heatedly, rolling his hips against Pyro’s side, pressing his erection right into the other’s rain-slick skin and causing them both to pant.  “ _Oh lord, c-can’t wait fer ‘nother second_ … P-pahro, yeh think yew-”  The fire inside the maskless figure surged and they nodded vigorously, stammering out a response.

“Yes, yes, so r-ready, so _hungry_ for you, _E-engineer…_ ”  A light groan left them as the southerner withdrew his fingers - but then, when the tip of his length pressed slowly into them, inching deeper just like the man’s digits had before, only with less patience and more desire, a fully fleshed out and loud moan escaped the firestarter.  _“E-engineer, yesss!”_

“Y-yeh’re so… so tight an’ so eager… oh sugar… g-gawd, sugar, ‘s almost too much, the way yer body clings tuh mine…”, came the heated, breathless answer as the Texan slowly pressed himself deeper, and deeper, until he was just a little shy of being fully sheathed inside of his fellow mercenary that lay underneath him now, panting and looking up to him with a dawning realization of pleasure and hunger for more, for everything.  “T-think yeh kin handle me movin’, Pahro, sugar?”, he whispered, and Pyro bit their lip as they nodded, allowing the engineer to ask his next question.  “Y-y’oughta wrap yer legs ‘round me a li’l, sugar-”  Instantly, the other person complied, and with their legs wrapped around the engineer’s waist, it gave him the room to slowly pull back again to thrust inside of his lover, prompting a heated gasp to escape from the depths of the firestarter’s lungs.  And another, and then _another_ , as he slowly but insistently repeated his actions, a little swifter each time, until at long last he moved without pause and with only their mutual pleasure in mind.  Pyro’s body _dragged_ around his every thrust like they wanted him to never leave, to only go _deeper and deeper_ , and he certainly didn’t wish to disappoint, making his thrusts deep and fast but gentle - and in return, Pyro’s legs squeezed him in time with his movements, allowing the southerner to sink in as deep as their body could take him.  Fire seemed to dance between them, blazing like meteors falling through the sky, and it was both a lifetime and a heartbeat before the engineer felt the telltale tension in his loins that meant he was close to release.

“P-pahro… oh sugar, ‘m… ah’m gonna… yeh’re so good t’me, so hot an’ perfect, an’ ah’m s-so close tuh _burnin’ up_ fer yew-”

“M-me too… oh it _burns and burns and it’s so delicious…_ I f-feel… so _tense, s-so hungry…  Engineer…”_   His lover didn’t speak on, but their eyes said ‘take me to heaven’ more effectively than any word in any language could manage, and the engineer grinned as he started thrusting a little harder into the warm and accomodating body of his lover, who arched their back and pressed their body right into his thrusts, moaning loudly and in tune with his movements.  “ _Oh, oh, yes, En-gi-neeeeer… y-yes, oh, yes, oh-my-god…!”_ What unwound the southerner was not the way the pyro’s body suddenly gripped his, legs squeezing him tightly against them so he sunk in as deep as before and insides shiveringly pulling at him; nor was it the loud cry - _“Ahh ENGIE!”_ \- that the firestarter gave as they came undone a split second before him.  No, what got the engineer to lose his grip and let go was the fact that, when he looked down into that pale face, those expressive eyes of his friend, of his _love_ , shone like meteors in the night’s sky.  He couldn’t close his eyes, instead crying out his passion for the world to hear and riding out his high right into the receptive body underneath his while his soul and his heart poured out through his eyes right into the avid, loving, longing depths that had mesmerised him.  However, after what felt like lifetimes spent sated and secure in the full-body embrace of the person he’d loved for so long, the Pyro’s eyes flickered shut and the engineer found his own do the same as he gently kissed those soft and supple lips he’d gotten acquainted with only so short ago.  It was nowhere near as heated a kiss as they’d shared before, but it was loving and sweet, a reaffirmation of the sentiments they’d voiced alongside their desire before.

“...W-we maybe should go back inside, i-it’s cooling down… a-and there’s a battle tomorrow…”, the firestarter murmured, pressing a shy kiss onto the engineer’s stubbly cheek, causing the man to smile and nod.

“Yeah, s’pose we oughta consider our duties… an’ it wouldn’t do if’n we caught somethin’ ‘cause we spent our night up on this ‘ere roof naked.  Medic would have a field day.”, he admitted, and Pyro giggled, mimicking the German’s heavily accented voice uncannily well.

“‘Vell, meine Kameraden, next time you decide to have zhe intercourse, do so in zhe security of your bedroom inztead of on zhe roof in zhe middle of zhe rain!’.  ...He wouldn’t b-be mad.  S-soldier…”

“Bah, _Soldier_ , whut’s he know?  Whut do any of ‘em know, Pahro, sugar?  Ah love yew, that’s all that matters.”, Engineer spoke truthfully, gently helping his lover stand up again so they could relocate their clothes that had fortunately all stayed on the rooftop but that were soaked completely.  Snorting, the engineer shook his head.  “Y’know what, Pahro?  Throw ‘em on the blanket, they’re purdy much useless anyway.  We’ll jus’ climb down naked an’ head inside.  Think a li’l hot chocolate an’ some dry blankets wrapped ‘round us are due ‘fore we turn in fer the night - mah bed or yer bed, ah’m not picky, sugar...  An’ t’morrah, we’ll just wear a new uniform while this one dries.”  The firestarter nodded with a somewhat grateful grin, moving to the edge of the roof again and swiftly climbing down, but not before giving the engineer one last warm, inviting look that made the southerner all the more eager to hurry after him.

 


End file.
